The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a housing of a turbomachine as well as a turbomachine housing.
Turbomachine housings, for example, engine housings of aircraft engines are usually provided with different housing elements. Examples of such housing elements are bosses, flanges for through-guides and borescopes, rails, local thickened areas and struts, in order to locally improve the strength properties of the housing. These housing elements are manufactured by machining a housing blank.
Viewed as a disadvantage of fabrication by machining is the circumstance that comparatively large machining allowances are required and a correspondingly high expenditure for machining is necessary.